


sun came out of nowhere like a bar fight

by liquidsky



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Book Spoilers, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidsky/pseuds/liquidsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Christ, Adam, fucking do something already,” Ronan says, a clear attempt at getting rid of any discomfort. </p><p>Adam grins, “Eager, are we?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	sun came out of nowhere like a bar fight

**Author's Note:**

> written after "blue lily, lily blue" because 1) they kept disappearing together and 2) ronan taking adam to the barns. there's one tiny spoiler that is actually a character mention. written for my lovely friends who enjoy it when adam takes control.  
> the title is a line from the song well whiskey by bright eyes!

They’re at the Barns. It’s past 2 p.m. on one of those impossibly warm summer days: the sun set high in the sky, the air feeling thick and suffocating. Adam is lying on the grass, his ankles crossed and his head pillowed on his arms as he watches Ronan beat the ever loving crap out of a black punching bag. They’re there for no particular reason at all. Ronan wanted to train; Adam just wanted to be. So there they’d gone – hopped into Ronan’s car, stopped by a McDonald’s to stuff their faces with food before driving the rest of the way. Adam, who’d used to feel weird about spending that much time on a place that had always seemed so private, is now feeling lazy and relaxed, having learnt to trust Ronan to explicitly let him know if boundaries were being disrespected. They had agreed on that about two months ago, back when they’d started working together against Greenmantle. Now it’s just a mutual agreement— albeit one that Ronan sometimes pushed— that they could trust each other to respect their shared need to keep some things to themselves. It’s easier than he thought it would be, hanging out with Ronan. Gansey went out with Blue quite a lot, and though most of the time both Ronan and Adam were glad to join them, sometimes it was just. Well. Sometimes things just didn’t fit as well as they should and they would end up at the barns or at Adam’s place – or just driving around aimlessly until they were ready to go home.

 

It was weird, Adam thought, how he’d become so eager to be alone with Ronan once he’d realized how much there was yet to discover about him. How much of Adam was already known by Ronan and how much of Ronan was still a mystery to Adam. Whichever the reason, they’d gotten into the habit of being alone—but not, as Adam used to feel, lonesome—together.

 

So there they are. Ronan’s stopped punching the thing so he can hover by Adam and finally ask, “Want me to teach you?”

 

Adam looks up at him, “Teach me what?”

 

“To fight”

 

“I already know how to fight,”

 

“You know how to get beaten, you mean,” Ronan says, but not at all nastily, so Adam just gives him a look. “Whatever, just thought I’d offer”

 

Ronan shrugs, leaves Adam and goes back to the punching bag, lifting his leg high enough to give it a kick. Adam sighs, gets up from his position on the floor and walks towards Ronan with his hands on his pockets.

 

“Fine,” Adam says. Ronan turns to look at him, “Teach me”.

 

                                                                    ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

“Ok, so,” Ronan starts, jumping quickly from one feet to the other, his right leg back, shoulders hunched, both fists in front of his face, “This is a stance.”

 

He demonstrates and Adam watches, moving his body to mirror Ronan’s. Ronan nods, relaxes out of his position for a second to fix one of Adam’s legs. He nods again, shifting his body back into a semi-crouch.

 

“When do I get to punch you?” Adam asks, smiling widely and skipping from left foot to right foot then back again.

 

Ronan smirks, “Eager, are we?”

 

“Been waiting for a chance to punch you for ages now,” he says. Ronan snorts.

 

“Give it to me then, Parrish.”

 

They start. Circling each other and moving on a quick pace, Ronan sometimes stopping to teach Adam the proper way of hurting someone without getting hurt yourself. More than anything, it’s fun. The day is hot enough that it doesn’t take more than 10 minutes until they’re sweating, but even that is not enough to get them to stop. They laugh, Ronan grabs at Adam’s hands and they move together, their bodies nearly always touching.

 

Much to Adam’s surprise, Ronan is quite a good teacher – although Adam isn’t sure how he’d manage to get anything done at all if he had to, everyday, deal with the warm press of Ronan’s chest into his back as he tries to show Adam what the perfect rising arc for an uppercut would be like, but. It’s working.

 

With a bright laugh, Ronan pulls back, circles Adam so he can stand in front of him and rub both of his hands together with a mischievous look, “Now: the fun part,”

 

Adam gives him a look filled to the brim with mock confusion, “I thought we’d gotten there already”

 

“Nope,” he starts, “Now you drop me. Y’know, put me to the ground. Doesn’t really matter how, just try and get the upper hand”.

 

Adam stares at him, a slow smile spreading through his face, “Ok,” and jumps him.

 

                                                                                 ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

The whole thing ends up being pretty ridiculous: elbows and legs flying everywhere as Adam tries to get Ronan to lose his balance. They’re half groaning and half laughing, Ronan’s right leg bending where Adam’s leg is tangling with his, the back of Adam’s leg pressing against the back of Ronan’s knees. Adam has what is almost a death grip on Ronan’s arms in a weird attempt to stay upright once Ronan falls over. Which happens eventually and, needless to say, Adam’s plan is an absolute fail, both boys toppling onto the grass and all over each other.  

 

Ronan’s body breaks Adam’s fall, his back hitting the grass like a puppet whose strings just got cut. Adam ends up on top of Ronan, the top of his head bumping into Ronan’s chin making a weird crunching sound.

 

“Aw, _fuck,_ ” Ronan mutters, rubbing his chin. Adam seems to wholeheartedly agree, if the loud groan he lets out serves as any indication.

 

With a snicker, Adam leans his hands on both sides of Ronan’s body as he tries to get up to a sitting position, and it’s only after he’s done it that he realizes that now he’s pretty much straddling Ronan, who looks uncharacteristically flustered for a second, then tries to push himself upright, but.

 

Adam doesn’t let him. He can’t quite tell why, but his hands seem to have a life of their own as they grab both of Ronan’s wrists and push him down, pinning him to the grass. Ronan looks—he looks shocked. His chest is heaving and his eyes are wide when he looks up at Adam, who is. Also shocked. At himself, at Ronan, at the terrifyingly fast beat of his heart, at the way he’s sure he must be breathing hard too. At the stark notion that he wants to kiss Ronan Lynch more fiercely than he’s wanted anything lately.  

 

Maybe that’s why he does it. Maybe it’s that and the way Ronan pushes up against him, barely giving Adam time to be surprised at how he’d managed to dislodge himself from Adam’s grip before he’s kissing him.

 

                                                                                 ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

They’re – they’re kissing.

 

Adam is sitting on Ronan’s lap. Ronan’s hands are gripping Adam’s thighs and pulling him close like he wants to meld them both into one being. One of Adam’s hands is cupping Ronan’s jaw while the other one is clutching at his arm and it’s the most intense thing that has ever happened to either of them. It’s easy to forget, sometimes, looking at Ronan, that he’s never really done any of this either. But they’re learning. Exploring together, wandering fingertips and curious mouths slowly discovering the secrets of their own private universes.

 

Ronan still tastes faintly of strawberry milkshake, and Adam chases the flavor, kissing him deeply, licking at Ronan’s bottom lip, nipping at it. Ronan lets his hands wander, travel all the way from Adam’s legs to his chest, his waist, the sheer strength of his arms, his shoulders, touching the skin on the back of neck, gripping tightly at the hair there when Adam bites his lips, making Adam grind down on him in the most delicious way. Adam sighs into the kiss and digs his hands into Ronan’s shoulders, trying to get him impossibly closer. Ronan leans away from him for a little bit, starts peppering kisses along Adam’s jaw, nips at Adam’s earlobe, buries his face on the crook of Adam’s neck and grazes his lips on the curve between his neck and his shoulder.

 

Adam shivers, pushes slightly away and stares wide-eyed at Ronan before grabbing at the hem of Ronan’s muscle shirt and pulling. Ronan gets it, raises his arms to help Adam take it off for him. Shirtless Ronan is— and Adam likes to pretend he hasn’t noticed before— kind of fascinating. Adam can trace the dark lines of Ronan’s tattoo where it’s curled around his naked shoulder and he plants a small kiss there before looking at Ronan with a soft look and pushing him back down on the grass.

 

Ronan lets him, lies on the grass and waits, trusting Adam completely. Adam leans down to give him a quick peck on the mouth before he takes his own shirt off and leans down again, this time to lick the protruding lines of Ronan’s collarbone. He kisses his jaw slowly, sucks a bruise on the delicate skin of his neck, presses his lips against one of Ronan’s nipples and the low, quiet noise he makes is the best thing Adam’s ever heard.

 

His lips make their way down Ronan’s torso slowly, one inch of skin at a time, kissing, licking, then stopping at the waistband of his black jeans. He looks up at Ronan, a questioning look on his face as his fingers play with the button of his pants. Ronan nods and Adam unbuttons his jeans, very deliberately unzippers and makes a gesture for Ronan to lift his hips so he can pull it all the way off.

 

He makes quite a picture, Adam thinks, as he throws Ronan’s jeans to the side and stops to take all of him in: lying on the grass in nothing but his underwear, sweaty and flushed, sunlight on his skin. Adam’s probably taking too long with his staring, because Ronan starts fidgeting, awkwardness trying to worm its way into his body.

 

“Christ, Adam, fucking _do something_ already,” Ronan says, a clear attempt at getting rid of any discomfort.

 

Adam grins, “Eager, are we?” and Ronan rolls his eyes, but his face is settled around a dumb grin as he lets his head fall back against the grass and waits. Adam snorts and gets to it, playing with the waistband of Ronan’s boxers, scraping his nails across the skin of Ronan’s navel and palming him through the fabric of his underwear, then – god, _finally_ – pulling them off.

 

The whole thing is insanely thrilling— and for a short moment Adam fears he might start laughing manically at the sight of Ronan’s hard dick because holy shit, this is happening. He doesn’t giggle, thankfully. What he does is smile at Ronan before leaning down to capture Ronan’s lips in a deep kiss and wrap one of his hands – the one that isn’t currently grasping Ronan’s – around his dick, jerking him off slowly. Ronan’s breath gets caught on his throat and there’s no pretending he isn’t ridiculously greedy for it: his hips hitch and he moans, trying to push up into Adam’s fist.

 

Adam closes his fingers a little more tightly around him, drags his mouth along Ronan’s neck, nips and licks at the skin behind his ear, the sound of his heavy breathing filling Ronan’s mind and it’s like there’s no one else in the world but them, nothing worth feeling other than the sharp sense of almost unbelievable want he feels for Adam and the way his warm body feels against his.

 

Ronan’s making these small noises in the back of his throat and Adam leans away from him for a second so he can spit on his hand and quicken the pace of his strokes. Their hands are clammy where they’re tangled together above Ronan’s head and Ronan’s fingers are gripping Adam’s almost to the point of pain and all of this combined is almost maddening.

 

It doesn’t take Ronan long to feel it: his toes curling with pleasure, the muscles of his thighs shaking, Adam warm breath against his open mouth, the tips of Adam’s fingers playing with the head of his dick, his index finger pressing pressing on a vein, Ronan’s strong clutch on Adam’s left shoulder, the way his breath keeps getting faster and faster and faster until—

 

Ronan comes, his lips stretching around a soundless “oh”, Adam pressing small kisses over his shoulders and continuing to stroke him until he gets too sensitive and it starts to hurt. Adam wipes his hand on his own discarded Coca-Cola shirt, grinning wildly.

 

“Holy shit,” Adam starts, and Ronan nods leisurely, still catching his breath.

 

They stay like that for a while, Adam’s head slumped on Ronan’s shoulders. Ronan presses a kiss on the top of Adam’s head, inhaling the scent of his hair – Adam always smells like shampoo, mint and gasoline. It’s nice.

 

At some point, Ronan taps Adam on the shoulder, his hands moving on what looks like a “move over” gesture, so Adam does. Shifts until he’s kneeling next to Ronan. Ronan leans on his elbows, lifts his head to look at Adam.

 

“I wanna blow you,” is what leaves his mouth. Adam stares.

 

And stares, “I– uh. What,”

 

“I. Wanna,” Ronan starts, enunciating each word slowly, “Suck. Your. Dick.”

 

Adam’s eyes go wide, but he doesn’t really say anything. Ronan snorts, “Do you need me to tell you again?”

 

“Wha—no. _Yes_ , you can—yeah,” Adam finally answers, then he’s scrambling out of his jeans like his pants are on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> and yet to come: ANOTHER blowjob fic. because apparently i like those a lot. SORRY!
> 
> by the way, this was written sort of in a hurry (also: it's unbeta'ed), so please let me know if there are any weird mistakes. thank you!


End file.
